


Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 26, запах ангела

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Вышел парфюм Hermes "Кожа ангела", и Кас пропал. ХЭ.





	Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 26, запах ангела

\- Когда это ты его нюхал?!

Склока закончилась бы дракой. Сэм сделал проще - брызнул из флакончика в его сторону. И Дин удивлённо закрутил головой, принюхиваясь.

\- Твою дивизию!

\- Именно.

Дин вчитался в название и побледнел.

\- Кожу они с него снимают, что ли?

\- Это популярные духи.

\- Каждый день.

Сборы заняли две минуты. Спустя месяц, ободранные и злые, они укатывали на простреленной импале прочь от роскошного особняка. В багажнике, как выразился Кас, "для утешения", звенела коробка с флаконами. Дин предпочёл бы виски. Сэм чувствовал себя виноватым и готовился нападать, но не успел.

\- В жизни больше не поверю маркетологам! - Дин был в ярости, импала согласно взревела.

\- Зато он точно не страдает.

\- И ангелам. Блядский джакузи и массаж ёршиками!

\- Мы сделали всё, что могли. Он счастлив.

\- И хуеотсос электронный! Блядь! Ангела электронной игрушкой совратили, конечно, он больше не хочет воевать.

На этом месте Сэм засомневался, злится Дин или завидует. Но тут он увидел у Сэма в кармане пробник, выдрал и выкинул в окно, на возмущение проорав:

\- Да это даже не кожа!

Сэм такими предрассудками не страдал и съязвил:

\- Будто бы сам отказался?

В грузовик они, по-счастью, не въехали.


End file.
